L is for love and D is for disease
by psychfanatic
Summary: HEY GUYS THIS USED TO BE CALLED 'CJ JELOUS? NEVER' BUT I CHANGED THE TITLE BECAUSE THE FLOW OF THE STORY CHANGED...HOPE YOU LIKE IT :
1. Chapter 1

"**Good morning Cj, its 7:00 am, time to wake up." Whisper announced just like every other morning. I was up in an instant. Suki on the other hand was still in bed.**

"**Suki come on you have to get up." I said walking over to my closet to pick something out. I couldn't decide between a dress and a sweater or the typical tower prep outfit.**

"**Ceeje not everyone has SOMEONE to look forward to in the morning to wake up." She was talking about Ian.**

**We had been going out for about two weeks now and everything was going perfect. I am head over heals for him and he is the same exact way. And the only reason why I know that is because everyday at least 30 times a day he tells me he loves me. And I absolutely love it.**

"**Well Suki don't you have Gabe?" She started to blush.**

"**Cj he didn't even ask me out yet. I don't think he is into me." She said as she started to get up and ready for breakfast. **

**There were no classes today. I wasn't sure why but when Suki and I went to my dads office he said that there wasn't going to be any classes on Saturday. That was fine by me because now I got to spend the whole day with Ian. Yup, life is good.**

"**Oh don't worry Suki." I said as we started to head for breakfast. "He is totally crushing on you. He is just too nervous to ask."**

**We were walking down the hall when Gabe came up to us and not Ian.**

"**Um Gabe where's Ian?" I said looking around for him. But I could no find him.**

"**He doesn't feel so well. He is still getting ready in our room." Gabe said. He really didn't sound all that interested in Ian's condition. Wow Gabe way to not even care about Ian.**

"**Well I am going to see how he is doing. I will meet you guys at breakfast. Okay?" I said but they were obviously to interested in each other to pay attention to me.**

**I was walking down the hall way to Ian's room and I was almost there when I saw a bunch of guys crowding around something so I went over to see what it was and it was a girl. She had to be new because I had never seen her here before. But I just kept walking because I had to go and check on Ian.**

**When I got to his room I knocked on the door. No one answered so I knocked again. Then Ian came to the door. He looked terrible. This was pretty hard for Ian since he was the most handsome guy in tower prep. His eyes were pink and swollen and his skin was pale. And his voice sounded horrible.**

"**Ceeje you shouldn't be here. I am sick." He said. I felt so bad for him.**

"**Ian I am going to take care of you today okay? We have the whole day off. And I really don't mind." I walked in and sat at his desk.**

**He shut the door and walked over to his bed and sat down. He was just looking at something not moving and not talking. **

"**Ian? Hey are you okay?" I said standing up and than sitting next to him.**

"**Yes I am. It's just that I almost never get sick so when I do it really brings me down." He said. I felt so bad that I just kissed him.**

**And it was so spontaneous that I pulled away as fast as I jumped in.**

"**Ian I am so sorry I don't know what came over me." I said but before I could continue he kissed me this time. It was amazing. The best kiss we have shared so far. We got so into it too. It started it a sitting position but soon made its way to Ian on top of me on his bed. Our fingers were entangled in each others hair and our lips moved in perfect sync. It felt like it lasted forever until.**

_**KNOCK. KNOCK. KNOCK.**_

"**Um I'll get that." Ian said before getting up to get the door. I couldn't see who it was but they were talking to Ian for a while before he shut the door and came to sit back next to me.**

"**Oh shit Ian." I said and he looked over to me.**

"**What is it Ceeje?" He grabbed me hand and intertwined our fingers.**

"**I am going to get sick now aren't I?" I said with a little laugh.**

"**Oh man Cj I am so sorry." He said. He truly was sorry. I could see it in his eyes. I felt so bad.**

"**Ian. If it's any ones fault its mine. I kissed you first." I said getting up.**

"**I am going to go get you some tea because you look like you need some. Do you want anything else?" I asked before leaving.**

"**Ceeje you don't have to go out. Really I am fine I don't need anything." He said starting to get into his bed. My poor Ian, he's so sick and I just had a make out session with him. Way to go Cj.**

"**No I am going to go because I promised Suki and Gabe I would tell them how you were doing so while I get you some tea I tell them. But no worries. I won't be too long." I said grabbing my bag from his desk and heading to the door.**

"**Okay." He said finally reasoning with me. "Hey Cj, You're the best girlfriend ever. I love you."**

_**REVIEW!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**He's thinks I am the best girlfriend ever. I am so happy. I don't know why but I can't stop grinning and I really don't want too. I wasn't shocked when Ian told me that he loved me. That was normal but I have never heard him tell me that I was the best girlfriend ever.**

**I walked into the cafeteria and while I was looking for Gabe and Suki, Jenny came up to me.**

"**Hey Cj. So what do you think of Callie?" She said lightly tapping me on the shoulder.**

"**What are you talking about now Jenny? Who is Callie?" I could tell she was trying to get under my skin because that's Jenny's skill. God help us all.**

"**Callie Jones. You know the new girl. All the guys are so into her and I think she just became the most popular and prettiest girl here according to the guys." She started smiling. **

"**Where is this Callie girl?" I said really annoyed.**

"**Oh she is over there by Suki and Gabe." She said still smiling.**

"**Okay thanks and Jenny go bother someone else." I said walking away from her leaving her mouth wide open. I guess she never saw it coming.**

"**Hi Cj. So how's Ian doing?" Suki said as I approached them at the table. Gabe was eating his disgusting usually breakfast and Suki was eating waffles and fruit. So I sat down across from the both of them.**

"**He is okay. He looks terrible but I am going to take care of him all day so." I said taking Suki's apple, only because she hates them.**

"**Aw Ceeje that's so cute, you guys are perfect for each other." Suki said in awe. **

"**Hey Cj, Suki did you guys meet the new girl Callie?" Gabe said raising an eyebrow. **

"**No but stupid Jenny came up to me and rubbed it in my face that she is prettier and more popular than me." I said getting really mad.**

"**Cj don't worry, I have seen her. She really is not that pretty. If anything you are ten times prettier than her." Suki said picking at the rest of her waffles.**

"**Thanks Suki. You're so nice." I said smiling at her.**

**And then the worst thing that could happen to me today happened. Little Miss. Callie Jones came over to our table. Man, Suki was right she was uglier than me.**

"**Hey Soaks and Jab, how are you guys. Oh and who is this?" Wow. She really was a dumb blonde.**

"**It's Suki and Gabe. My name is Cj, and if you can't get my friends names right than don't even bother talking to them." I said standing up to be at her level.**

"**Cj, that's an ugly name. But it fits you well." She said chomping on her gum. "I wonder why?" She **_**TRIED**_** to whisper to herself.**

"**Hey dumb ass blonde, your initials are C.J. too." I said as Suki snickered in the back round.**

"**Oh ya well your….STUPID." She said obviously trying to think of a come back while saying that.**

**I just had enough with her. She was the biggest bitch in the world. She was worse than Jenny which I didn't even think was possible. I had to walk away because if I didn't than I would punch her square in the face. And I know my dad would understand but I didn't want people to hate me. I will just wait until she gets on enough peoples nerves and then I will punch her and still be a hero.**

"**Wow nice come back." I said walking away from her.**

"**Hey I am not done with you!" she screamed across the cafeteria.**

**Then when I was about to leave I saw Ian.**

"**Ian, why are you here? I told you to stay in bed." I said still walking up to him.**

"**Well I was starting to feel better so I figured I would come down to eat breakfast with everyone." He really did look a little better but I could tell he still felt like crap.**

"**Ian I was going to breakfast back for you. I wouldn't eat it with out you." He had a weird expression on his face. I couldn't tell what it was.**

**He was just staring at something behind me. So I decided to turn around and there was Callie just standing there.**

"**Callie what do you want now." I said but before I could finish she was going to punch me in the face but Ian pulled me out of the way just in time. Thank god for Ian and his preflex.**

"**What the hell." Ian tried to scream but his voice was kind of scratchy.**

**I felt so bad for him. He was now staring down Callie with hate.**

"**Cj, this is not over. I will see you later." She said walking by mine 'accidentally' bumping into my shoulder and walking away flipping her hair. I hate her so much right now.**

"**Ceeje what was that all about? And who is she I have never even seen her before." He said putting his arm around my shoulder as we started to walk to the table Gabe and Suki were at.**

"**She is new and she hates me now because I didn't let her pick on Gabe and Suki. But don't worry Ian it's nothing that important. And thank you so much for saving me like that." I said kissing him on the cheek.**

"**Ceeje it was nothing you know I would do it any day anytime." This time he kissed me on the lips until monitors came by saying pda. Ugh they are such pains. We final reached Suki and Gabe and they were stunned on what just happened.**

"**Ian you look terrible." Suki said. "And that was amazing what you just did for Cj there. Ian that was so cute." She said while I giggled.**

"**Ya dude that was awesome how you just pulled Cj out of the way there right before she punched her." Gabe said still eating his breakfast.**

**Ian than took his hand off my shoulder has we sat down and then intertwined our fingers.**

"**Ian why is your hand so hot." I said than pulling my hand away putting it to his forehead. It was blazing hot.**

"**It's not hot it's just your hand." He started sweating now.**

"**Ian are you okay?" I whispered to him. He just nodded.**

**He sat there just sweating and not saying anything while Gabe and Suki had their own little conversation. Than he just passed out.**

"**Oh my god Ian!" I screamed as I scrambled to the floor to help him.**

**A.N. I know sorry guys I don't mean to leave you on a cliff hanger but I have to go to bed. Hope you like it because I do! **_**REVIEW!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N. Hey guys sorry I said I would update yesterday and I didn't. At like 7 when I started to type this up my friend called and she told that there were new episodes of ncis and ncis la so I had to watch them. I hope you guys understand lol. Well here is the next chapter and I will be updating 'The Escape Plan.' very soon so look for it!**

**I was so shocked at what I just witnessed. Ian passed out! He was just sitting here right next to me a second ago and now he is passed out on the floor. I scrambled to the floor to make sure I was right by his side.**

"**Ian please wake up. Ian come on please. I can't lose you. Please Ian I love you more than anything in the world please just be okay." I said between sobs and tears.**

"**Suki please go get nurse." I said a little angry at the situation not at her and I hope she understood.**

**I felt his forehead and it was still burning hot. I can not believe this is happening to Ian. My Ian, he is never supposed to get hurt. That's just who he is. Ian Archer, my Ian Archer. The one with amazing preflex ability and a great sense of humor. The one with a huge heart and a breath taking smile. The one who should not be hurt. **

**I just sat there cupping his face with my hands crying. People were just standing there watching me. Not that close that they were forming a circle but a little too close for my liking. At least he looked peaceful and not in pain like he looked before.**

'_**Where is Suki?'**_** I thought to my self. She should be here by now.**

**And as soon as I looked up from Ian, there was Suki and Nurse.**

"**Okay everyone back up." She said making her way to Ian with a stretcher. She was breath taken when she say him.**

"**Is he going to be okay?" I said to nurse still crying. She looked at me with worried eyes. **

"**I am not sure. I have only seen this once before." She said starting to pick him up onto the stretcher. Ray had come over to help her. Once she got him on she started to roll him away. I started to run after her.**

"**What do you mean by that?" I said walking right next to the stretcher. Suki and Gabe were right behind us walking side by side. Suki was a little bit more under control than me.**

"**Well this is a rare but very deadly disease that only preflexive people can get. I have only seen it once before on another student." She paused for a second. "We didn't catch it in time and he didn't make it. Unfortunately Ian is around the same place the other student was." And when she said that I just lost all my control over myself and broke down in tears. I just crawled up in a ball in the hallway with my head on my knees and my arms wrapped around my legs crying like I had just lost everything in my life. Well I just did. Ian might not make it. He might be dead. And there is nothing I can do about it. **

"**Ceeje? Come on it's going to be okay. I promise." It was Suki sitting right next to me trying to cheer me up. **

"**Suk..i h..ow i..is i..it g..oi..ng t..t..to be o..ka..y?" I said still crying my eyes out. **

"**Well Cj the best thing we can do now is to go to Nurses office and wait for a checkup on him. Okay? Oh Cj please stop crying your going to make me cry." She said starting to tear up.**

**She was right the best thing we could do is go down to Nurses office and support and checkup on Ian as much as we could. I just felt like I was being torn apart inside. I can't lose him.**

**So once Suki finally got me out of fetal position we made our way down to Nurses office and there was a sign on the door that read.**

'_**Busy with a patient. Please come back later.'**_** So we all just sat there in the three of four seats outside of Nurses office.**

**I just sat there the whole time. Not even saying a word. We were there for all the day and all night. My father came looking for us when he had heard what happened to Ian and he said that we were aloud to sit there and wait for him until a reason able hour. And before we knew it, it was already 4 in the morning.**

"**Cj come on lets get to bed. We can still get a decent 3 hour sleep." Gabe said with Suki Standing next to him. They were exhausted. Suki was practically falling asleep on Gabe's shoulder. **

"**No it's okay. I am going to stay here for a couple more minutes. I promise if he isn't out in the next 10 minutes then I will come up to bed." I lied. I wasn't going to move from this very spot. I wasn't even going to sleep until I knew Ian was okay.**

"**Okay Ceeje I will see you up stairs." Suki said waving goodbye as her and Gabe walked away to go to bed.**

**I was sitting there drifting away to sleep every couple of minutes, but I had to stay awake so I got out my Pda and started to play games on it till about 5 a.m. Then I started counting to 100. I don't even know why. I guess I was just that tried. Then the door opened and Nurse came out. "Oh Cj, I didn't expect to see you here." She said closing the door behind her. Well who did you expect to see here, I thought to myself.**

"**How is Ian is he okay?" I said starting to tear up again. **

"**Well he is trying to pull threw but he is still unconscious and he is still not completely stable. But Cj I need to know have you come in contact with him?" She said starting to scare me because when I read her facial expression it screamed worried, which worried me.**

"**Well we have been holding hands and we have kissed." I stated blushing when I told her we had kissed before.**

"**Did you kiss anytime after 2 days ago?" She practically screamed at me.**

"**No." I lied. I just wanted her to get back to working on Ian.**

"**Okay good." She said starting to walk back into her office.**

"**Wait Nurse." I said and she turned around. "What would happen if we kissed in the past 2 days?" I said wondering why she needed to know.**

**She never answered me; she just closed the door and began to start working on Ian again.**

**I just sat back down in the chair next to the doors and kept wondering what she was talking about. Then what seemed like two minutes later whisper said 30 minutes until classes. Was it already 7 a.m.? Should I go to classes or wait for Ian? Part of me wanted to go to class so I could get mind off of this but the other part of me wanted to stay here and wait for Ian. So I ultimately decided to stay here and wait for Ian. **

**During the day a bunch of students came up and asked how Ian was doing and I just replied I don't know and every once in a while I broke down in tears. Then Suki had finally came around 1 in the afternoon, during her lunch time.**

"**Ceeje how come you never came up last night? Did you even sleep last night?" She said sitting down next to me.**

"**What ya I slept last night." Wow I was doing a lot of lying.**

"**Okay well why don't you go and get something to eat?" She said obviously concerned for me.**

"**No I am not hungry. I just want to sit here and wait for Ian." I said crossing my arms leaning back against the wall.**

"**Okay well, if you need anything than just text me." I nodded and she walked away.**

**It was about 8:30 pm when I finally couldn't even fight my eyes anymore and fell asleep. I didn't even dream. Than I was awoken by someone shaking my shoulder lightly and I opened my eyes. **

**A.N. I know this is mean but I got to go to bed. I'll update tomorrow! Promise! **_**REVIEW!**_


	4. Chapter 4

**A.N hey guys so I think I am going to change the title of the story if I even can because the story hasn't really turned out the way it originally was going to but I like the way it has so in the info is going to be a message that says it was originally called Cj Jelous? Never but I changed it. Okay so here's the next chapter hope you like it.**

**I was lightly shaken by someone while I was asleep. I really wasn't dreaming so I didn't mind being woken up. But my eyes won't let me open them, I was that tired.**

"**Cj come on wake up." It was Nurse, and as soon as I heard it was her, my eyes shot open.**

"**Nurse how is Ian? Can I see him?" I said sitting up because I fell asleep lying down across the chairs.**

"**Cj, Ian just left the office about 30 minutes ago." What? Was she joking? Wait Cj, quit talking to your self and ask her.**

"**Are you joking?" I said grabbing my bag from under the seat.**

"**No I am not." She said walking back into her office. **

**I have to go find Ian. So I started running down the hallway to his room. Until I heard someone scream my name from behind me.**

**Ian's POV**

**The last thing I remember is sitting with Cj, Gabe, and Suki at breakfast and then everything after that is all blank to me. I don't remember any of it. I didn't even dream. Which was very disappointing for me because I was going to be passed out I want to dream about my lovely Cj. I can't even imagine what she might be going threw right now. **

**My eyes started to flutter open and Nurse is right in front of me and it was night time.**

"**Ugh what happened to me?" I said starting to sit up in the hospital bed.**

"**Well Mr. Archer you had a terribly deadly disease called Preflexive Disorder and you survived which is a miracle because the rate of living threw this disease is slim to none. And you have been passed out for about a day and a half." She said handing me a glass of water.**

"**Well I feel a lot better now than I did 2 days ago." I said drinking the water.**

**It felt so good to be awake again, Drinking water.**

"**Where is Cj?" I said placing the water cup on the side table next to my bed.**

"**Well her Mrs. Sato and Mr. Forest were outside waiting for you until about 4 am this morning and then Mrs. Sato and Mr. Forest left and Cj stayed there the whole time and I am pretty sure she left a couple of hours ago."**

**Wow Cj waited that long for me. I guess she wasn't kidding when she said she loved me. I can't believe I ever doubted it.**

_**FLASHBACK**_

"_**Headmaster is my father." She said the words piercing right threw my heart.**_

"_**So this whole time you have been pretending to be our friends. What's the matter with you Cj. What about the kiss or the 'I hate kids who can't get with the program' or the dance after the dance did that mean anything to you. Do you even really like me?" I said turning away from her. She had me so mad at her.**_

"_**Ian I am sorry he made me do it. I didn't want to I love you to much. All of you." She said starting to cry, it made me start to dwell up with tears. **_

"_**Goodbye Cj." I said starting to walk out of the observatory.**_

"_**Ian please I love you. I would never want to hurt you. He made me he said if I didn't that he would take you away from me. And I would rather lie to you and have you by my side than gone from me forever." She started to breakdown in tears. I hated to see her like that.**_

"_**How do you expect me to believe you Ceeje? Because I really do want to." I said turning back around to face her. She was filled with tears.**_

"_**Please Ian, If you had my skill you could see how much I deeply care about you." She was so upset**_

"_**I don't need your skill." I said pulling her into a hug. She felt like she was crying on my shoulder for so long. But we didn't move from that spot.**_

_**END FLASHBACK**_

"**So can I leave now Nurse because I feel a hell of a lot better." I said standing up.**

"**Yes Mr. Archer you can leave but it's straight off to your dorm because it's already 1 am." She said handing me my bag and coat.**

"**Thank you Nurse." I said as I ran out the door.**

**I ran all the way to the observatory because I checked mine and Gabe's room and he wasn't there and I knocked on Cj and Suki's door and no one answered. **

**I walked into the observatory to find only Gabe and Suki.**

"**Hey guys." I said from the door they shot around and came racing towards me.**

"**IAN!" They both screamed to the top of their lungs.**

**And then I was tackled by Gabe with a hug.**

"**Ya Gabe it's nice to see you too man." I said pushing him off me.**

"**So where is Cj?" Suki asked. Wait they didn't know where Cj was.**

"**What do you mean? I thought she would be with you Suki. Nurse told me that she left a few hours ago from her office." I said starting to get worried.**

"**Um no. I haven't seen her since I stopped by Nurse's to see how you were doing. Do you know how worried she was about you? I thought she was going to have a heart attack or a nervous break down. She would not stop crying. And when Nurse told us you had a deadly disease that she had only seem once before and that one time she saw it the kid died, she honestly crawled up in a ball and cried like there was no tomorrow." She was tearing up telling this.**

**I felt horrible. I caused Cj to be in so much pain. Almost as much as when we had the argument about her dad being headmaster. She has been threw so much pain and I have caused almost all of it. Great boyfriend I am.**

"**So you don't know where Cj is because I really need to talk to her." I said.**

"**Well the last time I saw her she was sleeping outside Nurse's office waiting for you." Gabe said pushing his glasses up onto his face.**

"**Okay thank Gabe. I will see you guys later." I said running out of the observatory to Nurse's office.**

**I thought I saw someone lying down on the chairs. I just didn't know it was Cj. I would have stopped and talked to her. But what am I going to say to her? Hi Cj I am not dead and I am sorry that I got a disease. No that would just be stupid well all I know is that when I see her I am going to hug and kiss the life out of her.**

**And as I was running down the hall there she was running to my room.**

"**Ceeje!" I screamed and she stopped and turned around.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A.N. IM BACK TOWER PREP FANS! SORRY BUT I HAVE BEEN BUSY AND I KINDA FORGOT ABOUT THE STORIES **** BUT NO WORRIES THEY WILL BE UP TOMORROW BECAUSE I AM WRITING THEM RIGHT NOW!**


End file.
